Keep The Faith
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: Jily Canon. Sirius tells the Potter's that he can't be their secret keeper.
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)

Assignment #4.

Muggle Studies.

Task: Write about faith - it does not necessarly have to be religious!

* * *

"Prongs, Lily, we need to talk," said Sirius as he burst into the Potter's flat late one night.

"Whatever's the matter, Padfoot?" asked James worriedly. He frowned at his best friend; whatever the problem was it couldn't be good.

"Sirius, come in and sit down. James, get Sirius a firewhiskey," said Lily quietly.

James grimaced at his wife. He'd never seen Sirius look so damn grim before.

Lily reached out and gently rubbed Sirius' arm. "Are you okay?" asked Lily quietly. "I thought you were out on a mission tonight."

"I was, - I'll explain in a minute. But first and foremost, where is my Godson?" said Sirius seriously.

The fact that Sirius was asking to see Harry spoke volumes to Lily. Whatever had happened must have been bad enough that he wanted to take refuge in the innocent affection of a year old child.

"He's in his crib asleep, Sirius, so please don't disturb him," said Lily in a hushed voice as they arrived outside the door of Harry's room.

"I won't. I just want to look at him."

Lily swallowed hard, and tears welled in her eyes. She took a deep breath and silently followed Sirius into Harry's room. There he lent on the edge of the crib and watched the sleeping infant for a moment, a gentle finger stroking his Godson's soft cheek. Lily stifled a sob and ran from the room. Sirius followed. Once outside of the door, he grabbed Lily and hugged her. That's where James found his wife and best friend a moment later.

"Padfoot, Lily?" said James quietly and sadly.

 _'Damn this bloody war_ _._ _I don't know how much more of this I can take_ _,_ _'_ thought James crossly. He was so sick of seeing his wife in tears. It had been nothing but misery and anguish for the past few years, and frankly, James was sick and tired of it all. Especially since it had been revealed that some dumb prophecy had been made about his son, and now he and Lily were preparing to go into hiding so they could protect Harry.

"I'm sorry, Lils. I didn't mean to make you cry," said Sirius apologetically. "I just needed a small slice of innocence for a moment. A reminder of what exactly I'm fighting for."

Lily smiled tremulously at Sirius as she dried her face and eyes of any tears.

"Now, where is that firewhiskey?" asked Sirius in a voice flat of any emotion.

"It's in here mate," said James as they walked towards the kitchen.

Sirius picked the glass up and necked the drink in one gulp. "Damn that's smooth, Prongs," said Sirius as the firewhiskey burnt some colour back into his face.

James studied his best mate for a moment. Something was eating him in a big way, and holy Circe, he'd love to know what.

"Does anyone want tea?" asked Lily, trying to draw out the moment. Whatever it was Sirius had to tell them, Lily wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to know.

"No, no tea, Lils, come and sit down," said Sirius quietly.

Lily did as Sirius bade. James grabbed her hand and gently gripped it. She could feel James was already shaking slightly. She glanced at her husband, but he was wholly concentrating on his best friend.

"I don't think it would be a good idea for me to be your secret keeper," said Sirius quickly before he could chicken out. "I think you should ask Pete."

"What? Why?" demanded James in concern.

Sirius took a deep breath and continued. "I think You-Know-Who is on to me."

"What in the name of Holy Morgana makes you think that?" asked Lily curiously.

"If you think You-Know-Who is on to you, then I'll ask Remus if he would be our secret keeper," said James at the same time Lily spoke so it was all just a jumble of words to Sirius' ears.

"What?" asked Sirius, still trying to fathom out what had just been said.

"I said, if you think You-Know-Who is in to you, then I'll ask Remus if he could be our secret keeper," repeated James quickly.

"You can't," said Sirius, a deep sadness in his voice, but also a trace of anger.

"What do you mean we can't?" asked Lily hotly. "Remus would be the perfect choice."

"Remus has gone over to the other side," Sirius blurted crossly. Hurt and betrayal was evident.

"WHAT? NO, NO NEVER!" yelled James. "YOU'RE LYING!"

"WHY WOULD I LIE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" Sirius shouted back.

"Stop it, stop it you two, please both of you just sit down. We need to think," begged Lily with quiet authority. "Besides if you wake Harry, Merlin help you I will hex both of you."

James and Sirius looked at each other briefly, and sat down quietly. One glaring at the other.

"Sirius, are you one hundred percent sure about Remus? I mean, it's Remus for Merlin's sake! He would never in a million years betray us," said Lily hopefully. Even in these dark times you had to have faith that your friends wouldn't, couldn't turn on you.

"Dumbledore reckons there's a spy amongst our number, and nobody has seen or heard from Remus in a very long while..." said Sirius, trailing off.

"We know that, he's already offered to be our secret keeper. But I trust you, all of you, not a one of you would betray me," said James, shrugging as he looked at his best friend and his wife.

"I'm sorry, Prongs, but Remus is lost to us," said Sirius defiantly.

James sighed and ran his hand over his mouth. His brain was in turmoil. Would Remus really do that? Could he? He knew Dumbledore had sent him on a mission, but as to what that mission was, he had no idea. Could Remus have turned? James just wasn't sure.

Lily sat at the table, a look of incredulity etched on her face. Her mind was spinning ten to the dozen. She knew Remus; there was absolutely no way. He despised the Dark Arts as much as she did. "This is bloody ridiculous, Sirius. There is absolutely no bloody way that Remus would do this. I can't and I won't believe you. I won't."

"I'm sorry, Lils, I wish it wasn't true. I loved that guy like he was a brother, but the hard truth of it is, he's gone over and there's nothing we can do about it," said Sirius as he reached to give her hand a squeeze.

"If Remus has definitely turned against us, and you think he may have betrayed you, then we'll ask Peter," sighed James sadly.

For the rest of the evening, James, Sirius and Lily sat quietly remembering Remus.

* * *

"Pete, we need a favour," said James. They were at the next Order meeting - the last one before himself, Lily and Harry went into hiding.

"What's up, Prongs?" asked Peter quietly.

"I... that is we, need a different secret keeper. Could you be that person?" asked James quickly as Dumbledore was calling the meeting to order.

Peter smiled at his friend and nodded. James smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder.

They had agreed that they wouldn't tell anyone that they'd changed secret keeper, not even Dumbledore.

"It's done," said James to Sirius and Lily as he sat down.

* * *

October 31st 1981.

As Voldemort entered the Potter's cottage at Godric's Hollow, the last thought that entered James' mind was hurt and betrayal. How could Peter have done this to them? Why? All he'd ever had was complete and utter faith in all of friends, his brothers. Not for one minute did he ever think that they would ever let him down like this. Not ever.

He saw green light erupt from the wand trained on him. He was thankful his faith in Lily was, and would always be steadfast.

Then he was gone, and all conscious thought with him.


End file.
